psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Minor Characters
The list of minor characters is a list of characters that have rarely appeared/have played a minor part throughout Jesse's YouTube videos and skits. The following include: *'YegsEggs' - Yegs is a fan of Jesse Ridgway that is kidnapped at Vidcon 2017 by Isaac in sacrificing a juggie at vidcon 2017.. He has an unsuccessful YouTube channel titled, "YegsEggs". Boosting 33,000 subscribers, Yegs has had a hard time growing his channel, with daily uploads since 2013. *'Ademir Adamo' - Ademir is Mikey Manfs, Jake Dufner and Jeff Swift's friend that helps them get revenge on Isaac in'' paying the ultimate price, given the prior events in VENGEANCE IN THE GRAVEYARD!, where Isaac attacked him including Jake Dufner and Mikey Manfs. *'Theresa Ridgway (The SPIRIT OF URSULA Character)' - Theresa is Jesse Ridgway's mother. She appears as a guest in [[PLAYING TWISTER IN HAUNTED GANG HIDEOUT!|''PLAYING TWISTER IN HAUNTED GANG HIDEOUT!]] and appears later in ''KILLER CLOWN CHASES US THROUGH CORNFIELD''!. *'Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. (The SPIRIT OF URSULA Character)' - Jeffrey Jr. is Jesse Ridgway’s older brother who appears in [[KILLER CLOWN CHASES US THROUGH CORNFIELD!|''KILLER CLOWN CHASES US THROUGH CORNFIELD!]] along with their mother, Thersea Ridgeway. *'Tom Abraham (The SPIRIT OF URSULA Character)' - Tom is Larry's son, he appears in [[SCARY STORIES AROUND THE FIRE!|''SCARY STORIES AROUND THE FIRE!]]. Also dully noted that Tom was seen on set asking various cast members if he can "suck their foreskin", and was later removed from the series cold shoulder like due to these allegations. *'Nate Hoffman' - Nate is Mr. H's son and the Ridgway's neighbor. He appears in RETURN OF THE GENERATOR!. He plays basketball. He is seen in several older series that Jesse has created, like Overachievers and The G.A.M.E. *'Kenny' - Appearing in Psycho Kid Gets Arrested, Kenny (revealed in SCARED STRAIGHT) was the fake police officer that arrested Jesse. It was revealed that it was a fake cop assigned by Jeffrey Jr. and Jeffrey Sr. and that the two allied with Voros Plumbing to teach Jesse a lesson about respecting others and their properties. It was also revealed that he was driving an "Old Crown Victoria". His name was mentioned in Psycho Family Therapy. *'Danny Philippou' - Danny Philippou, also known by his YouTube channel as RackaRacka, is a YouTuber and comedian with over 4,430,000 subscribers. He is known for making _____ VS _____ and the Ronald McDonald series. He is also the twin brother of Michael Philippou. Jesse physically meets Danny during Vidcon 2015. *'SuperMarioMike' - A minor villain who sent letters and is in exclusively for Fan Mail to get Jeffrey Sr. to find out about the Psycho Videos and get Jesse in trouble. He partly succeeds, despite the fact that Jeffrey Sr. found out about them on his own. Since the end of Fan Mail, he might not be heard of again. *'Barney' - Gained as a Christmas present, Barney was one of Jeff Jr. and Jesse's childhood inside dogs who had an eating disorder, similar to Ella. He died presumably prior to the start of the McJuggerNuggets channel. *'Ted Ridgway' - Ted Ridgway is the father of Chris Ridgway and Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. He makes an appearance in Jesse Reaches 100,000 Gamerscore and also appeared in Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving. He was a committeeman and politician in Elmer. His birthday is on January 13th. It is revealed in ''PSYCHO DAD'S BREAKTHROUGH'' that he was abusive towards his sons by beating them whenever they did something wrong. Regardless of these appearances, Ted is often mentioned as "He thou shall not be named", as the Grandparents of the other side of their family hates Jesse's series and has a large public presence, preventing them from wanting to make an appearance in their videos. *'Sally Ridgway' - Sally Ridgway is the mother of Chris Ridgway and Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. She makes an appearance in Jesse Reaches 100,000 Gamerscore and also appeared in Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving. Her birthday is on February 26th. It has been revealed in P''SYCHO DAD'S BREAKTHROUGH'' that both her and Ted forced Jeff and Chris out of the house very early to go to school every day when they were children. She also appeared in Psycho Family. *'Charles Abraham' - Charles Abraham is the father to Jackie Mixner, Theresa Ridgway, Larry Abraham, Peg Grogan, and two unnamed sons. He ran a canvas business when he was younger and he taught the business to his kids. He enjoys telling jokes. *'Dianna Smith-Abraham '- Dianna Abraham is the mother to Tom Abraham and the wife of Larry Abraham. As confirmed by Larry in [[A REAL LIFE VLOG!|''A REAL LIFE VLOG!]], due to her shyness, she rarely appears in videos. *'Charles Mixner Jr. '- Charles Mixner Jr. is the son of Charles Mixner Sr. and Jackie Mixner and the brother of Lisa White. *'Lisa Mixner-White''' - Lisa White is the daughter of Charles Mixner Sr. and Jackie Mixner. She is seen in the North Carolina trip and was briefly mentioned in FORTY-SIX AND A QUARTER!. *'Paige White' - Paige White is the daughter of Lisa White and Mr. White, granddaughter of Jackie Mixner and Charles Mixner Sr., great-granddaughter of Ms. Abraham and Charles Abraham, niece of Jesse Ridgway, Jeffrey Ridgway Jr., and Tom Abraham, and grand-niece of Theresa Ridgway, Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., and Christopher Ridgway. She is seen in SPLIT THANKSGIVING! (PART 2) and was briefly mentioned in WITCHES OF EAST BUMBLEF*CK! and was seen in a brave new world. She also appeared in [[The G.A.M.E.|''The G.A.M.E.]] *'Mr. White''' - Mr. White is the father of Paige White and husband to Lisa Mixner-White. He is seen during the 2015 North Carolina trip. *'Christopher Patitucci' - Christopher Patitucci is one of Jesse's friends. He played the Janitor on Jesse's series The G.A.M.E.. Even though his last name is never mentioned by Jesse his last name is mentioned in the end credits of the last episode of The G.A.M.E.. His latest appearance is in MY BROTHER BETRAYED ME!. *'Janet' - Janet was Jesse's P.O. box manager. Her only appearance was in P.O. BOX CLOSED! where she told Jesse through a phone call that she closed her box office, as his father stopped by and requested her to do so. *'The Man In The RV (Larry)' - The Man In The RV is Larry Abraham's childhood best friend who rented the RV for a month for his job. He made his full appearance in Chillin' and Grillin' - Grilled Pizza. *'"Pops"' - Pops is the father to Anita and Nancy. He was once a farmer just like his daughters but he is now retired. Pops is seen twice, first in I NEED A BREAK! and again in THE GREENHOUSE!. Pops never speaks but is rather seen in the background. Whoever made this subreddit really has no life and dug very very deep for all of these obscure characters. Kinda scary that he or she or it knows so much about the little girl in the north carolina series. *'Joey' - Joey is also known as The Chicken Man is a kid that works with chickens at McCann's Farm. He first appeared in DON'T BE A CHICKEN!. *'Jessica' - Jessica is Nancy's daughter. She is first seen in MILKING A GOAT! where she instructs Jesse how to milk farm animals. *'Nathan and Lydia' - Nathan and Lydia are two Juggies who had met Jesse Ridgway on Independence Day in 2015, but when Nathan referred to Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. as his YouTube alias Psycho Dad, the two and their parents got into a heated argument with the offended latter. This is seen in Psycho Dad Scares Children. *'Hannah Marin '- Hannah is a character in ''The G.A.M.E''. and was Jesse Ridgway's former girlfriend. She also appeared in a couple of other old videos such as Samson's Present, Jumpin' Johnny, and Gary Come Home-Club Ridgway (Cover) *'Poopy Doug' - Poopy Doug is the dog of Buzz Simkins. He makes his first appearance in [[BUZZ'S NEW HOUSE!|''BUZZ'S NEW HOUSE!]] *'Robbie '- Robbie is Georgie Stahlberger's Girlfriend. She appeared in ''I HIT A DEER IN YOUR CAR PRANK ON MOM! ''& ''TEQUILA PONG LOSER EATS A CIGARETTE! *'Steph' - Steph is Zachary Corntazer's Ex-Girlfriend. *'Duke' - Duke is one of Zachary Cornatzer's dogs that appears in CORN QUITS THE PRISON!. He is one of the boxer breeds. *'Cody - '''Cody is the son of Warrior. He is only seen in [[DAY AT THE NURSERY!|''DAY AT THE NURSERY!]] In the BTS video, MY DAD SHOT A REAL GUN!!!, Jesse announced that Cody had passed away a few months ago. *'Coco '- Coco is YouTuber's24 girlfriend. *'Lauren & Stevie '- Parker's Friends. *'Peg Grogan' - Peg Grogan is the sister of Theresa Ridgway, Larry Abraham, Jackie Mixner, and two unnamed brothers. She is briefly seen in ''Jesse Reaches 100,000 Gamerscore''.'' *'Property Inspector''' - A man who only appears in [[THE TWO-FACED MAN!|''THE TWO-FACED MAN!]]. He asks Jesse, Larry, and Parker why they are on the private property of what was once Ursula's house. He threatens to call the police, however, the three leave after he says so. *'Nik''' - Nik is a Hollywood writer/director/editor who was also working on the documentary. Mentioned Characters *'Theresa and Larry's deceased brother' - He was the sibling of Larry and Theresa and thus, Jesse and Jeffrey Jr.'s uncle. He was born on December 23 (unknown year) and passed away in 2006. He was mentioned due to a shirt that Larry was wearing during Chillin' and Grillin' - Beef Tenderloin. Gallery 466536-820b6640-d976-11e3-883e-a86ac88d9ba6.jpg|RackaRacka portraying Harry Potter TheManInTheRV_(Larry).png|The Man In The RV (Larry) Hannah Marin from GAME Episode 16 Surprise Part 1.png|Hannah Marin Policy.jpg|Christopher Patitucci in OPEN DOOR POLICY! Georgie's Girlfriend.jpg|Robbie in TEQUILA PONG LOSER EATS A CIGARETTE! SallyRidgwayDoc.PNG|Sally Ridgway in the Documentary Category:Lists Category:Males Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Characters with YouTube Channels Category:Skit Characters Category:Psycho Series Characters Category:THE SPIRIT OF URSULA! Characters Category:Actors Category:Pages with broken file links Category:The Devil Inside Characters Category:YouTubers Category:Minor Characters Category:Animals Category:COLLAB SERIES Characters Category:HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:My Virtual Escape Characters Category:Anti-Heroes